drunk in love !
by Dean's4ever
Summary: Dean x Reader - You been in love with Dean your whole life.. but loving Dean isn't been easy .. but who said love was suppose to be easy..


**Prompt : Ive been in love with you my entire life.**  
 **Summary : Dean x reader -You been in love with the older Winchester for years. But Dean doesn't make it easy ...But love isn't suppose to be easy right?**

You been though it all with the Winchesters .. from demons , to the deals, to the hellhounds. to Angels to the ending of the world.. to the Darkness.. You been there beside the boys every step of the way . You cried with them you hunted with them. You were usually the peace keeper between the two when they went at each other.

You were close to each man , Sam and you could share books and work really well while researching information for different cases Sam was like the older brother you never gotten while growing up  
Dean on the other hand was a different story ..Your relationship with the green eyed hunter ..was complicated.. You guys would be fine one minute and fighting the next.. half the time you weren't sure why you were fighting. All you knew was that it was getting harder to hid your feelings from him

But the way Dean acted sometimes towards you wonder if he even liked you . It was hard to have the man you had loved for most of your life treat you like he did . But you just ignore it as best you could and went on with life.  
But sometimes it got to much. " I don't like this .. you going alone " Dean said for the 15th time that night. You rolled your eyes at him and finished putting on your make up. "We know what you think Dean we don't need to hear it again " you snapped  
" Why can't Sam or I go with you " he said. you turned around to face him he was leaning against the doorway of the hotel bathroom that you were currently standing in . "Because it need to look like I am alone so we can attract the Vamp.. " you said  
" he won't take the bait if you with me " you replied. Dean scowled his eyes running over your body taking in the outfit you were wearing. a jean skirt that went above your knees cowboy boots and a black tank top ..  
"Why are you getting so dressed up for ?" mm looking to impress someone tonight " he replied.. you bit your lip in frustration ..Thinking that you wish that you could impress him. "NO dean I am doing this because it my job.. something you need to concentrated on " you flip back at him.

He glared at you .. but turned and walked off leaving the hotel room with a slamming door.  
You sigh in frustration and looked back at yourself in the mirror .. You didn't get dressed up to often because of the job but when you did you like to look your best. You weren't trying to impressed anybody other that hard headed hunter. But you push that aside you had a job to concentrated on.

The hunt went as well as you excepted.. You did get the eye of the Vamp and with Dean and Sam 's help had taken him out with much of a fuss. " You know it still early we can go get something to drink" Sam suggested.  
You eyed Dean who was doing everything he could to ignore you

"That sound like a wonderful idea " you said and you saw Dean tense up . Sam glanced between you two and sigh.. "well let's go and TRY to have some fun" he mummer  
A couple hours later and you were finally relax enough with 3 beers in you . You were currently sitting at the bar being hit on by a very attractive guy.

You had not seen Dean in an hour but you refused to think about him right now.. He was probably cozied up to a pretty blond or Burnette planning the rest of his evening.

" Can I buy you another drink" The stranger asked when he noticed you were getting low.. " you gave him a little smile batting your eyes at him.. " I don't know if I should accept a drink from someone I don't know. " you replied  
He grinned and leaned In closer .."Name Eric " he replied "y/n " you said .. "Beautiful " he said " so how about that drink?" he asked . You nodded " love to " you said and watched as he order two more beers.

"So what a beautiful woman like you doing here alone ?" he asked " you shrugged " I am with friends they are some around here " you told him. " you here with anyone you asked he shook his head.. " just needed a night out ..had a bad week " he said  
" I am sorry " you replied " I hope it gets better " you said .. he smiled " It looking up now " he replied and you chuckled. "Smooth " you said and he laughed.. "Thanks "  
"Hey y/n " you turned and saw Sam slid up to you " hey what up ?" you asked ..Sam glanced at Eric " we should be going Dean had a little much to drink and is a really bad mood so I am afraid that if we don't get out of here we may have a fight on our hands " he said

You frown Dean didn't usually go out and get drunk ..in fact it took a lot for him to get drunk .. you turned to Eric .." I am sorry but I have to go help my friends. " you said.. He nodded .." would it be ok if I asked for your number. " he asked  
You sigh.." I am just passing though town so I am not sure if it would work " you replied. Eric nodded looking a little disappointed. " I understand. it was good meeting you. " you too " you replied.

You followed Sam over to the pool table where Dean was ..He tense up when he saw you guys coming . " I am alright Sammy " he said . Sam just shook his head.. " you drunk we need to get you back to the motel " he replied

He went without fuss thank goodness but it made you wounder why he would choose to get drunk . Sam took the keys and slid into the divers seat and dean collasped into the back you took the passanger seat you twisted around to look at him  
"what is going on with you ?" you asked his gaze connected with yours " nothing " he replied.. " i am sorry to have dragged you away from your good time he said leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

You sigh .. you didnt know why you felt the need to defened yourself .. " Nothing was going to come out of it anyways " you replied settling back into your seat. "Why not your type " Dean replied.. you sigh.. " he not you" you thought..  
The drive back to the motel was silent. You were trying to sort out your thoughts and feelings. "Can you help him get inside I am going to run to the store for a couple thing " he said You nodded and climbed out the car as soon as he pulled to a stop.  
You open the back door. "come on dean let's go " you said reaching in and grabbing his hands to pull him out of the car. He was already half asleep.. he wrap an arm around your waist pulling you closer leaning heavily on you..  
Sam handed you the room key and you struggled to get the door open with Dean wrapped around you . "Dont know why you had to go out and get wasted for " you mummer softly as you finally got the door open  
" Cause "Dean said as you " I didn't want to watch you flirt with that guy " he said as you help him sit down on the bed . You stood in front of him looking down at him trying to see if he was pulling your leg.  
"why ?" you asked " You flirt with woman all the time " you said. he shook his head as trying to clear it and looking up he caught your eyes .. You felt your heart jump into your throat seeing how clear his eyes were.  
"It only been you that I have wanted .. no one else.. I just am .. not good .. He said finally looking down " you seen everything .. every single thing I have done. "How could you want someone like me " he said his voice getting softer as he spoke  
You dropped to your knees in front of him and put your hands on your his face making him look at you . " Dont you see that is why I have loved you almost my whole life I know everything yes I have seen you do some really bad stuff but I have also seen you do so much good in this world."  
"You saved the world multiply times " How could I not want someone like you " you said not looking away from him. You kept eye contact on him trying to make him believe your words.  
" Nothing could have happen with that guy tonight .. because the whole time I was thinking about you . " You said. You saw some emotion pass across his eyes before he was yanking you to him . Mouth on yours in a heated kiss.  
He pulled you until you were both on your feet not breaking the kiss .One hand pushing off your jacket the other sliding underneath your tank top. Suddenly he pulled back and keeping his eyes on yours pulled off you shirt..  
Before he came back his mouth on yours in a heated kiss then you were on you back on the bed with him on top. As his mouth moved down your neck you couldnt help but giggle a little  
"For a drunk guy you sure have some smooth moves " you said . When lifted his head up to kiss you again he was grinning. " and I am getting ready to show you all of them. " he said with a wink.


End file.
